The Legend of Zelda: Battle For Hyrule
by Matthordika
Summary: 100 years after Twilight Princess... A new threat has arrised in Hyrule. Strange creatures sturr about, and a new hero must up to the evil, through time. Strong OoT influence.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda Battle for Hyrule. Fanfic by: Matthordika

Prologue: History of Hyrule

It all started with a boy in a green tunic. He was young and lived with his grandfather. He became a hero with a green cap, and the first to use the Four Sword. History repeated as the sword was drawn again, splitting its holder in four.

Many centuries had passed, and Hyrule has changed a lot. A boy from the woods used time to row up and defeat a wicked man from the desert. He went back in time and stopped a moon from falling. No one knows what happened to him after he got lost at sea…

A few hundred years later, a time where Hyrule was flooded, and the wicked man returned from his confinement to wreak havoc on the waters covering the land. A boy garbed himself in the hero of old's clothing and set out to defeat the man once again. He was crowned "Hero of Winds"

In another timeline, an alternate dimension, a man took action, but against a new threat of evil. One who used the power of twilight, light and darkness as one. But, the person, if he can be called that, pulling the strings was the guy from the desert. Years following, a new hero, a boy in green, up held the blade of evil's bane, and sent the monstrosity of the desert man to hell once again.This is the chronicle of a dark and twisted man, a princess, and a boy named Link.

"You were named after that boy, Link." His grandfather spoke. "It is myth that in a different timeline, the land is covered in sea."Link sat there as his grandfather finished the history lesson on Hyrule's past. He was fascinated with it all. A boy like him, saving a beautiful princess from a dark lord of the desert. That's who he wanted to be one day. A hero.

But he was too young. That's what he told himself, anyways. The boy in the stories was at least twelve, and he was only half of that age. Maybe one day when he was older, there will be a dark lord that would capture a princess, and it'd be up to Link- the hero of Hyrule- to come and save her and all of Hyrule. Link dedicated himself from that moment on to learn the ways of the sword, encase such a day comes where the world needs a hero.

"You should go to bed now," his grandfather continued," your parents will be home any minute now, and they'd have my head if you're still up." Little Link laughed and went up stairs too his room. He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile, his parents were walking home from the store. They walked the lonely street, where the only light was the sun reflecting of the moon and the candle in hand. It wasn't safe in the darkness of the long nighttime. Strange creatures have been lurking about recently, making travel by foot more dangerous. A man covered in black popped out of nowhere, being chased by a few solders. The man was tall and his eyes- the only thing visible on him- was yellow. Link's father turned around to see what was going on, and got in the man's way. The dark one withdrew a fierce looking blade, even dark then it's wielder. With one quick, piercing blow, Link's father was on the ground next to his mother. After that night, no one ever heard from them again.

Link's heart was pierced, a few days later at the funeral. He swore to the goddesses, he would have revenge and keep their memories together inside of him. He stood there and watched as his parents bodies were set on fire and their bones turned to ashes and flickers of embers. His grandfather, Link's only family, started crying as they watched the souls of the dead dance around the new spirits for the afterlife. The ashes were buried and marked side by side with a single tombstone. It read:

Rest in peace Carys & Tahir

The night continued on and Link and his grandfather went home, too depressed too worry about the dangers of the night. Life carried on, but it was harder.


	2. Six years later

The Legend of Zelda Battle for HyruleFanfic by: Matthordika

Chapter One: Six years later.

Many years, around six, have passed. Link was finally the right age, the age of the hero of Hyrule. Now, everyday he would go outside and practice with his sword like mad. Some days he wouldn't even come home for lunch or supper, and would even skip breakfast to train. There were no schools in the small village he called home. Instead, his grandfather would teach him about life, supposing Link got home in time before he had to go to sleep. Once a week, Link would go to a master swordsman, the only in town by the name Orca, to learn the ways of the blade. For now he was only allowed to use a wooden sword, a system Orca uses with his students, but was almost ready for a real, metallic sword.

Link practiced as hard as he could, using techniques his master taught him. It was quite difficult where Link was left- handed and Orca right. Long he worked, trying to reach that next step in his development, knowing that one day he could protect others. His mother and father were killed by monsters- he now knew that they were called moblins- and he planned on getting revenge.

"Link!" He heard his grandfather cry. "Its lunch time!" He ran down too his house, where he found his grandfather waiting, with a bad cough. "Come on, Link, before it gets cooled. Of course, it wasn't too hot anyways." It surprised Link on how his dad's- dead dad's- old man could joke even when he was terribly sick and was close to death himself. The fought of being alone, it just wasn't pleasant.

They entered the house and removed their footwear. Link over to the closet and hung up his sword via the bandolier that his father had passed down to him. Link sat down at the table with his grandfather and began eating his lunch that his grandfather prepared for him.

"We have to go somewhere today," his grandfather continued, "later on, of course. We have to go to the castle town to pick up some supplies that are not available here. And I need to go to the doctor. We will take the horses for the long trip. Make sure Epona is ready within the hour or so. Whenever I feel ready."

They finished their lunch and Link was off back outside to practice. After a while he went back to the house and got Epona, his own personal horse that his mother's had, ready for the long trip to Hyrule castle town, the biggest city in all of Hyrule.

His grandfather came outside and fixed up his own horse and said, "It's a long journey. We might be gone a few days if the streets are slow moving and the weather isn't nice to us. Heck," he began another one of his oh so famous jokes, "I might not make it in a few days." He was a strong, yet old man to be cracking jokes about his age. He winked at Link and they took off into the sunlight. It would be dark in a few hours, so they must hurry if they want to make it before the gates were closed to the grand city.

It took a long and very dreadful while, but Link and his grandfather finally made right before the gates were closed. The twilight had come and gone, and it always reminded Link of the stories his grandfather told him about the man whom became beast. The place was huge and wondered what his grandfather could possibly want. Better yet, what couldn't he want here? The place was huge, biggest thing he has ever seen. There were people bustling about everywhere, going to ever kind of store imaginable. They walked out into the centre, a place where a beautiful and enormous fountain laid, with buildings and stands out of every corner of the naked eye. If Link ever doubted this area, he immediately takes it all back.

Solders were walking down the main street, moving swiftly and silently through the crowd of rushing people. About halfway in the group of strong men, was a box. It was about the size of a man, and was being carried off with the solders. There were a number of them, each being the same. Watching pedestrians stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads in salute. A look or worry came into Link's grandfather's eyes. Link understood now. Those boxes were coffins. And inside…

"Come on now," his grandfather could barely say, "It's time we get moving, Link." After the solders moved on, Link and his only family left the place in a small street. They were walking down the street, in silence, when strange shadows started moving about. Link started to panic, fear struck into his heart. He started getting homesick, and grasped his grandfather's hand. His eyes were hopping around inside their sockets; his ears heard clanking noises of metal moving about. Nothing, no one, is safe here.

"And I'll prove it," came a voice from what seemed to be everywhere. "You guys are pretty brave to enter my turf. Go home now and be spared losing life. I can't guarantee you'll leave in one piece, though." The shadows started taking shape and form. Eyes could be seen all around. People came into sight, and they carried sharp weapons, but they had no shine, because it was so dark. "Or maybe you two won't make it out at all." It was a big, strong, buff guy talking. "Time is up."

As if on cue, Link pushed his grandfather out of the way and dodged an incoming attack. He grabbed onto the back of the attacker's shirt, and pulled back as far as he could. Which wasn't very far, the guy turned around and swung the axe he had, but Link moved out of the way. Or so he thought. The axe just nipped Link's skin, creating a big scare of blood. Link grabbed the axe this time, and shoved his elbow into the man's face. Weakened, he let go, and Link took the axe out of his hands and into his own.

"So," the same guy from before continued, "the little boy wants to play little hero? You going to stop us and save a little princess?" the guy was making fun of him now. "Well this isn't a fairy tale, boy. This is life. You live it, and then die!" He leaped into the air and raised his weapon, a long a threatening blade mocking Link. He had so many regrets now. So many things he wanted to say. But, at the last moment, a creature jumped down on to the ugly thug's back and brought him down without fight. Link got out of the way as the fanatical man fell hard to the ground.

"Tektites!" Link's grandfather shouted. " Watch out!" More creatures filled the streets. "Ocktoroks, peahats, ghinis! Be careful Link! These are monsters of darkened madness!" Link dropped the axe onto the solid, blood-filled earth. Bending over, the young descendant picked up a blade. It was heavier then the wooden crap Link previously used, but lighter then the axe at his feet. It felt good to handle, but the hilt was designed for right-handed men, so he had trouble adjusting.

With more confidence, Link began skirmishing with the on coming waves of creatures. If only he had something to defend himself with. These monsters kept creeping in, more and more. He tried his very best to fend them off. Wait, Link almost forgot about his grandfather!

"Link!" he yelled out to him. "We must head to the castle!" Link nodded and led him to the enormous Hyrule Castle. Everyone was regrouping inside. A soldier tried to take Link's sword, but got knocked by an octorok's rock. The entire town was in the one vast hall.

"We'll be safe here." Someone said.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be the most protected place in all of Hyrule." Said another. The people were panicking, hoping their houses and belongings will be okay. The soldiers started scurrying everybody into the basement. But it was too late. A titanic fireball came crashing into the wall, knocking everything down. A dragon stood there. Its gigantic body was a dark and sickening green. The wings were black and devilish. A horn stood tall and proud on its head, which had small yellow eyes, covered by long eyelids. The teeth were long and intensely sharp.

"Could it be?" Link's grandfather finally said. "Aquamentus." Link remembered the stories his grandfather would tell him about the fierce dragon that was pitted agaisnt the hero of hyrule on a number of occasions. Werid, pig-like creatures in armour started marching in through the large gap in the wall. Limk knew these guys, Moblins. They've been in Hyrule for thousands of centuries, about a mellienia. They clad them selves in armour, and live to cause mayham.

Link got to work on defeting them. He grabbed on of the large sheilds they carry, quite bigger then him. He fend them off as best he could. Each one seemed to get harder and harder. They carried huge staffs, marked by red falgs at the top. Their armour was as black as night, and was rimmed with blood-red line. Their faces were a really dark blue, and wore helmets with lined spikes. Each bore a necklace and belt, marked by skulls as white as an angel's wings. Nonetheless, they were tough.

Aquamentus let out another thunderous cry. It made Link flinch, just long enough for a moblin to knock him out cold. Link laid there unconcious, as many a moblins came trampling over him. He could still feel the pain, just not no it was there.


	3. Aquamentus, Battle on the rooftop

The Legend of Zelda Battle for Hyrule The Legend of Zelda Battle for Hyrule Fanfic by: Matthordika

Chapter Two: Aquamentus, Battle on the rooftop.

He was uncertain how long he's been knocked out, maybe a few minutes, Link got back on his feet. Soldiers and moblins everywhere clash together in a large-scale battle. He noticed that the city folk had fled into the basement. There were dead corpses everywhere, human and moblin. One caught Link's eye in particular, his grandfather. He stopped attacking the moblin he was fighting and ran towards the old man. Link dropped to his knees and started crying. Now he had no family at all. No parents. No grandparents. No brothers or sisters. No family to care about and take care of. The thought of living alone was blocked by the young boy's tears for the only loved he had left in the world. Blood streamed down the man's face and body. What kind of awful person would do this? He hadn't done anything not to deserve this. Link committed no crime. Or was living one? A vicious monster had killed the man before him. He had no chance or way of fighting back. Link felt two emotions, sadness and anger. He would get back at whoever did this.

"Link," words started to form from his grandfather's mouth, and sounds came out. He was still alive! "Link," he repeated, "is that you, boy?" Link wanted to scream his heart out, but only nodded. "You are a good boy. No you are a good young man. You deserve better then this. No sin should be paid with death." Link couldn't help but cry. His grandfather's eyes closed. The beat of his heart slowed to a turtle's walking pace. And then it didn't beat at all. The "young man" brushed away some of the debris, then used it to make letters: "R.I.P." It was the least he could do. "No sin should be paid with death." That quote, Link will remember it forever. It was his dying words. Not "good-bye." All hope for Link was lost.

But he wasn't ready to stop then and there. That dragon, Aquamentus, was still out there. The mist of mourning was arising; the clouds of death covered the sun. Link was angry. And so he charged up the stairs, not thinking on where Aquamentus might be. Anything and everything that got in his way ceased its existence. The stairs seemed to carry on for miles ahead. There were shattered walls and windows for as far as the eye could see. The red carpet became blood red; the limbs of warriors dirtied the halls. Link was sweating something fierce. His cheeks were covered by what made him; and his arms and legs were bruised and sliced everywhere possible. His feet ached from running and quick footwork. His cuts poured like crazy. Link's every living made him hurt. Hell was taunting him.

He was almost there; Link could hear the thunderous cry of the dragon. Just a few more steps… Link was there. All the towers had been thrown down. Aquamentus soared the skies, observing its prey, then landed on the far side of the huge roof. It stared at Link, and he stared back. The furious dragon let out a roar. It was different this time. The roar stung Link's heart. Aquamentus lunged towards him, impacting dead on. The young man fell far back. He got up and aimed his sword at the green beast. But already it was charging at him with full force. The tunic-wearing boy tried to dodge, but was batter dead-on, sending him flying off to the side. The continuously growing boy stood up, but it was hard after the blows, which had left aching pains all over him. The green dragon shook its large head in recovery, then pierced its yellow eyes at him and let out another holler. Its mouth closed, and Link knew what was happening.

He ran far and fast, but was too late. The green bulk set loose a wave of balls of fire. The green boy could feel the heat build up as the fire kept crawling closer as time passed. Link dodged them, one simmering the edge of his tunic's sleeve. The boy had to attack he couldn't keep running. So, he ran toward the angry beast. What he planned to do was still a mystery to him. More ravaging fireballs were launched. Link deflected one and slashed another in half. The other missed. He got up to the green beast, and began attacking his underbelly. Nothing. The dragon swung a powerful arm at Link, which he managed to dodge. Link took the opportunity to climb up limb itself. He saddled himself on the neck stabbed his sword in. Or tried. The scales were too hard or the sword to cut in.

Aquamentus lifted him up, and thrusted Link right onto the stone cold roof. The pain was almost unbearable. He thought his grandfather was close. He felt it. The dragon bowled again, hurting Link's ears like hell. He stood up, not knowing if it would be his last, and confronted the green demon one more time. It swung again. Link dodged and climbed. He stabbed again. Once more, nothing. So, he took a swing at the horn. It cracked right off. A flesh wound was left in its place. That was the weak spot! He raised the sword with both arms, but Aquamentus knocked itself against a wall, throwing Link off balance and onto the roof. He got, and was starting to get tired of being thrown around like a play doll of a little girl. The green tunic-donning boy stood, and grabbed the bloodied horn. The scaly dragon turned and roared, leaving its mouth wide open long enough for Link to throw the sharpened horn up through the upper jaw.

Aquamentus screamed and fell. Link jumped up high and landed his sword down on the flesh wound. He could feel heat building up inside, so he jumped off. The head suddenly exploded right before his, taking the body with it. Satisfied, the yet-to-realize-it hero turned and walked away, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

He walked back downstairs, head looking down in sadness and grieves over his dead grandfather, literally. Link watched his grandfather slowly decade into nothing but bones. The words he had written above had been swept away by footsteps. He grabbed a stick of some sort, and started writing again. A soldier walked by and picked Link up by the arm, then said something. The boy was unsure of what he said, but pushed him back and fell over. Why? He thought too himself.

Scream was heard from above. Despite the soldier's orders not to, Link's eyes sharpened and he dashed to the roof. Most of Aquamentus' body was gone, but thinner, lava-red dragon floated above. The soldier had followed him up stairs.

"It's Volvagia," the soldier said in fear. The newly shed dragon dove towards the two. It opened its mouth and let out a string of fire, heading right towards Link. He had no time to neither dodge the attack nor defend himself with the shield on his back. It crept closer, the heat almost unbearable. The boy raised his arms to try and block, but knew it wouldn't do anything. It impacted, on the soldier. The flame split in half, as the brave, now skinless soul burned like he was in hell. Link took off, and the body disintegrated into nothing but ash. The young boy was now behind the dragon, and ready to strike. But Volvagia wasn't after Link. Instead, it flew high into the air, the came crashing down onto- and through- the roof. Link fell down far as the place crumbled beneath his feet. The world went black.


	4. The Challenge

The Legend of Zelda Battle for Hyrule The Legend of Zelda Battle for Hyrule Fanfic by: Matthordika

Chapter Three: The Challenge

Light was starting to come into view. Objects starting forming as silhouettes. A person, perhaps female, starred down on him, and spoke, "Hello? You coming around?" Her voice was old and brittle. Her appearance was short and weak.

"You've been out for a long time, boy. My name is Koume, and this is my sister, Kotake." A bit different voice had said. Link opened his eyes fully and sat up. Now he could see two old women standing in front of him. His first words asked what happened.

"You did battle," Kotake answered, "You blead harsh. I thought you would die. But you're alive. Our potions helped you."

"You had a rough battle with Aquamentus," Koume took over. "Then you defeated it, and it turned into Volvagia. It knocked you out and the twos of you fell."

"Koume, its two, not twos."

"Are you making fun of my grammer?"

"Damn straight I am."

"Ack! How dare you make of fun of your twin sister!"

"I thought you were my twin brother!"

"Oh yeah! I thought you weren't human!"

"But were twins, we look the same!" Kotake explained.

"Your mom's so fat, she looked liked King Bluban!"

"Your just making fun of your own mom."

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, we're twins!"

"Ack! When did this happen?" Koume qustioned.

"When our father and our mother-"

"Wait! We have a guest! We must cater to- oh."

"He's gone."

"Well he wouldn't be if you just didn't argue!"

"I was pointing out your mistakes, Koume!" And the two continued to argue over nothing. If one listened close enough, they could hear magic and swearing.

Meanwhile, Link made his way out of the lair, and found his way up to the throne room of the castle. The king's chair was empty, with a smaller one beside it. The boy looked around, and saw nothing but rubble and dead bodies. He then heard a noise coming from behind the grand chairs. He looked behind it and saw an octorock lying there, missing a limb and wounded on the head. It opened its eyes and looked at Link. It couldn't spit out any rocks; instead the little thing shut tight its eyes. Its heart stopped pounding, and its colour faded. Link couldn't help but feel sorry.

"What are you doing here, boy?" A large, robed man stood at the door, and next to him was a beautiful young maiden. Link started to speak, but couldn't say anything. The man continued, "This area is off limits! Especially after the attack. Run back to your parents child! Get lost! Shoo!"

"Dad!" the young girl said. "Can't you see he's wounded? And he probably has no family if he's up here." Link couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief.

"Fine. Get him the help he needs. But, may I ask? Are you the one who defeated Aquamentus?" Link nodded. "Then," he continued, "You unleashed Volvagia?" Link nodded again. "Well then. You defeated one, but in doing so gave Hyrule a bigger threat." Link's relief faded away. "You should be punished! We don't even know if you're telling the truth! Guards! Take this damned beast outta here! Stupid son of a-"

"Wait! It's not his fault! He didn't know that Volvagia dwelled in Aquamentus!" The girl ran over and stood in front of Link. "I'm not letting you punish him!" There was a moment of silence. "B-besides! Your guards aren't here! They're dead!"

"Very well." The robed man started walking towards them. "But he must repay somehow. You either kill the new dragon or," he stopped in front of them, "die." Link stepped up and agreed to slay the dragon. "Fine, then. I'll give you five months. I promise." He walked away.

"Excuse my daddy's behaviour. He's like that after being cooped up in the shelter for a while." The maiden said. "Hey, what's your name? Mine is Zelda, the beautiful princess of Hyrule and it's people." Link gave her his name. "Link? That's a nice name.

"I know of a way for you to defeat Volvagia with ease. There are three temples that each holds a shard of a scared power. Using them, you'll be able too destroy Volvagia. There's one in the forest and the desert. I'm not too sure were the other one is, but I heard that its closer then imaginable. Here," Zelda reached under the small chair, which Link figured to be hers, and pulled out a small bag, "its enough money to go down to the bazaar and buy yourself a decent shield. The forest is down south and the desert to the west. Good luck, and come back alive." She held out the bag and Link took it. He said good-bye and rushed out the door. He bumped in to some people who entered the throne room. They walked towards Zelda, without hesitation. They did not bow or give respect to the princess; they merely made hand motions and surrounded her. She tried to scream.

Link made his way back down to the main hall, bumping into the old hags from earlier.

"Ah! There you are boy!" Koume began. "We haven't treated your wombs yet!"

"It's wounds!" Kotake exclaimed. "We've been alive for 400 years! You still can't speak right! Oh, good lord. Not even those extra classes mommy made you take helped. You hopeless!"

Link walked away again, leaving the two too their arguments. He stopped by the bazaar and bought a Hylain shield. The boy returned to the alleyway and got Epona. They walked off to the gate and left the city. He climbed on steady himself, and then started heading south towards the forest. It had been deep into night when he was last outside. But now the skies are blue and bright. The sun was high, birds were chirping, animals scuttled across the plains, and Link's life was in risk. As his hair and hat flew in the wind, he wondered what death was going to be like. He'd seen so much of it in a short time, more then even an elder should see. But, what happened after life? Is there an after life? Or do you just stop seeing, feeling and knowing? Do you walk around as a spirit, haunting those you hate and giving to those you love? That's one question that would forever boggle his mind till the day it comes true.

Epona suddenly stopped, and Link looked to see that they had finally arrived. He couldn't look anywhere and not see a tree, so he started walking down it, taking Epona with him, looking for a way in. Nothing. After a good few minutes, link decided to withdraw his sword. If he couldn't squeeze through, he'd have to cut his way in. Unfortunately, the wood was harder then he thought. He kept slicing and slashing, but was having a rough time getting through. After another few good swings, the tall tree started to sway a little. He then put his sword down and started pushing on it. It didn't work. He sat back against the tree. He could hear a cracking noise suddenly. He kept leaning back, and knocked the tree down. That was one tree. There's many more to go, now. He repeated the process a to another tree. This time, he found a large opening. He started walking around, and then stepped on something. It was a sign, and it read:

Lost woods

Link remembered hearing about this place before. It was in his grandfather's stories. The kids of the forest who wondered off turned into skeletal creatures made out of wood. Their faces were never shown because they wear masks, and if not… Link couldn't remember the rest. It was a story told to him that was created to scare him.

As he walked around, the boy noticed that some trees were planted apart from each other, almost to make a path. There were a few areas like that, so link wandered in. The further it went, the darker it got. And the more dead trees there were. The fog kept rising and the birds stopped chirping. It was getting hard to walk around, as cobwebs covered the trees and the sun fell. Small creatures were crawling everywhere, the ground turned to mush, the trees got too close to fit through and the fog and darkness made it impossible to see a few feet away. Plus it was colder then the mountains.

Link was lost, scared, tired, hungry, cold and more. He did not like the forest at all. After a few hours, he fell. His face landed on the mush beneath him, and his closed shut. The boy fainted, thinking he would die. Darkness covered him. Back at the field, Epona cried out. The world seemed to disappear and end. Little critters climbed up Link and started to pick at him, but were then scared away by an upcoming shadow.

Link woke up to find himself in a strange place, again. Ever since he battled with Aquamentus, it seemed like everyone was trying to help him. And imp walked up to him.

"Hello!" It began. "I found you in the forest, lying there." Link didn't make a sound. "I bet you're hungry." he started up again. "Let me get you something to eat. How 'bout some soup?" The imp walked off over to a stove of sorts. "What's your name? Mine's Mido, although the kids at the nearby village just call me skullkid." It was true. Link had never believed his grandfather's stories before now. It was all coming true. He gave the skullkid his name. "Link?" He echoed. "That rings a bell. Have you been here before?" Link shook his head. "Well that's funny, you dress like the kokiri." Link got and said his thanks, then demanded on where the kokiri were. "Umm." He tried to answer. "They are… um… How 'bout I show you?"

He brought Link outside and started going off in some random direction. "You might wanna keep up!" He called back. The boy followed along closely until they reached an opening. "He you need me," Mido said, "then you know where to find me." And he disappeared in the forest night.

Link watched him go, then turned around to see a bunch off kids his age stare at him. They began whispering to each other, when one girl ran up to him.

"Hello!" She began, just like Mido. "Where did you come from? You dress like us yet, you're new here." Everyone started running up and surrounded him. They shot out questions; so many Link couldn't pick them out. "Hey!" The girl from before shouted. "Leave him alone! Let him have some rest and you can ask questions later!" Everyone walked away. "So," she said, "My name's Saria. What's yours? Link? That's a wonderful name! Come back to my place and we can talk there." She grabbed Link's hand and took him to a hut made out of sticks and leaves.

"You look like you've been traveling for the whole night." Saria said. "Need some food?" Link nodded. "Okay, I'll get you something." She rushes over to a table and starts preparing something. "What's brings you all the way here? Most certainly not the forest. Or us." She said that last sentenced with a sigh of depression in her tone. She walked over and handed Link a bowl filled with… something. Link didn't care. He began chewing down the food like a fat pig. It was gone within seconds. "Wow, you eat fast." Said Saria. Link held out the bowl and asked for more.

A little later, the boy was lying on the couch, full as can be. Saria sat down next to him.

"I can't believe you ate six servings. That's usually our celebratory diner." Link got up and asked about the temple of the forest. "That place? There's nothing there." Saria was quite surprised. "What could you possibly want there?" Link explained his mission, and how his life was at stake.

"Going in there is putting your life at risk," she continued, "it's been deserted for over hundreds of years! But, if you really want to, I can show you the way." Finally, Link was getting somewhere.

Saria brought the boy farther into the forest. They walked around in seemingly random directions, until they came to a Cliffside at the end of the forest. There was a small, natural bridge of stone leading to a temple, sitting on an island in the air. All Link could see was clouds underneath it. What land lies below it?

"No one has ever come out of it alive." Saria explained. "Promise me you'll come back?" Link nodded. He turned around and faced the temple, and marched towards it. Its mouth taunted him, drawing him away. But it didn't stop him. Link walked towards destiny.

Inside…


End file.
